


A Boy's Messy Confession

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mmmmmmmm so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 5 - starting days</p>
<p>He couldn't have liked Hunk, there was no way. He liked girls just as much as any other guy. But why did he keep avoiding the one person he couldn't live without for so long. Lance was a mess and he didn't mind the fairy tale ending it gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy's Messy Confession

Lance's phone lit up with a message. "Do you have time to hang out today?" 

Lance immediately replied with, "Can't. I have to watch my sibs."

"Oh okay I'll talk to you later then." 

He stared at the screen until it dimmed to black and fell backwards onto his bed with a groan. He didn't actually have to watch his brothers and sisters, he just didn't want to hurt Hunk's feelings about not wanting to hang out with him that day. He himself didn't understand why he was being like this. He's known Hunk just about his entire life and has loved being with him every second of the day ever since they became friends. Hunk was even the first friend he could remember making. He hated being unable to figure out the reason why he was avoiding him. It just felt like he had to. It was weird.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and went downstairs, pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind for later. He'd probably dwell on them later that night like he has been for a while now. Picking up a soccer ball sitting in it's usual place on the steps, he called to his mom in the other room, "I'm going to head out and practice for a while! See you later!" He shot out the door before she could tell him to take his siblings out with him or to be home before dinner.

He went down to a park not far from his home. It was a wide open field with a playground to the side of it where small kids could play and mess around. The back of it was fenced off so small unsupervised kids wouldn't wander into the forest and near the rushing river, but of course, some teenager had come around and busted a part of the fence to get back there. It was well hidden, actually; Some shrubbery grew well along the edge of it and hid it pretty well. 

He saw some of his soccer team hanging out in the field and ran over to them. They greeted one of their best players with warm smiles and asked him to join their small game. Lance, of course, agreed to join. It took his mind off the problem he was having for hours while they played. It was becoming sundown by the time the last of his friends went home. He found his soccer ball and sat in the grass. He laid back as he looked into the sky to look for the first stars that appeared and spent some time wondering what it would be like to go up into space.

 

Hunk pulled out his phone to check the time. The bright light illuminated his soft features as his thumb hovered the dial up key. He hadn't realized he stopped moving when the leash he was holding went taut and started to pull him forward. The sudden lunge forward made him hit call. Shrugging off the small panic he just experienced, he caught up with his dog and put the phone to his ear. 

_One ring. . . two rings. . . three rings. . ._

Hunk was about to hang up when he heard a familiar ringtone down the path and then a scream. "Was that Lance?" he mumbled doubtfully as he ran ahead to find the source and help whoever it was. 

When he reached the area up ahead, he saw a faint glow under the bushes near the fence. He recognized the ringtone that was playing and raced up to the bushes to check on the other side of the fence. On the other side of the fence is where the flat plain quickly turned into a drop off into the rushing river. On the other side of the fence was also Lance, stopping himself from falling by balancing on small tree roots weaving in and out of the ground. He didn't have enough footing to get back by himself, though.

"Lance!" Hunk called down to his friend. He noticed the broken bits of metal where there used to be a fence and tied his dog's leash to it. He got down on his stomach and reached a hand down to grab Lance's. Lance blindly reached up to find Hunk's hand. "I got you, buddy," Hunk assured him as he grabbed onto his arm. 

It didn't take long to get Lance back up and lying on the ground again. "What the hell were you doing!?" Hunk was leaning over him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" Hunk asked with heavy concern. He was quick to examine Lance's body for any serious injuries but he didn't see anything too serious.

Lance zoned out for a moment and he could only focus on Hunk. He noticed the halo of light the moon casted around him, how soft it made his features appear. His soft touch almost made it feel like he wasn't in any immense pain. While the moonlight made Hunk's features soft, it also defined the muscles in his arms and back. He was stunned at how the shadows of the trees danced elegantly across Hunk's face.  
"Are you okay?" Hunk had to ask a second time to snap Lance out of whatever it was.

"Wh- Yeah. . . Yeah, I'm fine." Lance sat up quickly and looked away from Hunk. He brought a hand up to his head to try and suppress a pounding headache.

"Can you stand up?" Hunk stood over him now with a hand reached out. 

Lance hesitated a barely noticeable bit before grabbing his hand. Lance stood up and shifted his weight to his left foot and fell against Hunk. "I think I may have injured my ankle. . ." Lance drifted off, trying not to notice how naturally warm Hunk was. 

"Can you walk at all?"

"Probably not, but I could just butt-scoot my way back home," Lance joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

"Lance, as your best friend, I'm not letting you butt-scoot five blocks back home in the dark." Before Lance knew what was happening, Hunk picked him up bridal-style. He grabbed the leash he tied to the fence and started walking casually, as if picking Lance up was nothing. And it really wasn't. Hunk used to always give Lance piggy back rides around the house, it didn't make much difference now than it did then. At least, that was what it was like for Hunk.

Lance could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and hoped it wasn't super obvious. "Dude, my house is the other way, you know," Lance remarked.

"I was going to carry you back to my place since it's closer. Is that okay?" Hunk looked down at Lance with a small smile that made his heart skip a beat. It was undeniable he was blushing now and if Hunk noticed, he didn't say a word about it. 

"I guess that's okay," Lance grumbled.

 

It was about a fifteen minute walk back to Hunk's house from the park and nearly every minute of it Lance's thoughts were racing. He mostly kept thinking back to that morning's texts and wondering and worrying if Hunk would say anything about it because he didn't have an excuse and he was bad at making something up on the spot. But Hunk never said anything about it to Lance's relief.

Once they had gotten back and Lance got something to eat, Hunk carried him back to his room. "I can take care of myself, you know!" Lance protested, squirming around in Hunk's arms.

"I know. But it's fun carrying you around." Lance grumbled and stopped making it difficult while Hunk laughed. 

They laid on the floor in opposite directions so that their heads were near the other's. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

"Hmm?"

"How did you manage to almost fall into the fenced off river?" 

Lance turned onto his side away from Hunk and sighed out of embarrassment. "I, uh, got spooked by my ringtone."

Hunk sat up and looked at his friend in utter disbelief. "You got scared by your ringtone?"

"Yup."

"Your ringtone. Your Katy Perry ringtone. Your California Gurls by Katy Perry ringtone." Lance buried his face into his jacket and groaned as Hunk bursted into a fit of laughter. 

Lance had a sudden realization. "Hunk! My phone!" He sat up quickly patting and sticking his hands into his pockets. "It's still at the park!"

Hunk stopped laughing and got up. "I can go get my bike and get it right now. I'll be quick." He was out the bedroom door before Lance could say anything in protest. Lance listened to the quick chatter that ensued down the hall between Hunk and his parents and groaned. He felt like he could've gone down there and gotten his phone himself. Now, he just felt like a burden to Hunk. He's felt like that for a while.

Lance laid back down and clasped his hands over his eyes. He let out a deep, frustrated sigh before letting his thoughts race about the issue he's been ignoring for the last few months. "Listen, me, you need to figure this shit out," he angrily thought to himself. His thoughts were slow and messy, but he pieced them together as they came along. 

His first thoughts were about how he couldn't like Hunk because he's always liked girls; That was the normal thing. Liking girls was the thing every guy did. He then went on to thinking about the consequences of if he did like Hunk like that. On one hand, Hunk would reject him and no longer be his friend. On the other hand, Hunk would accept him and they could stay friends. Lance didn't get his hopes up for Hunk liking him back, being accepted was enough for him. 

His next line of thoughts were about his younger years. It took him nine years to realize his old elementary school crushes on his friends, both of boys and girls. He was known as the grade school charmer; He would flirt with boys and girls every day on the playground and no one paid any mind to it, not even himself. 

 

Lance was shaking uncontrollably on the floor when Hunk walked back in with his phone. "Lance? Lance what's wrong?" Hunk asked, dropping down to Lance's side. 

He sat up with Hunk's hand resting on his back keeping him up. He sniffled and cursed under his breath. He didn't want Hunk to see him like this. Being shoved into this situation only made him break down more. Lance tried to mumble something out but he was too choked up to speak. "Take a minute to calm down, Lance." Hunk's voice was soft as he cupped Lance's cheek and wiped away tears with his thumb. "Take deep breaths, buddy. It's going to be okay." He kept his voice low and soft and gently rubbed circles into Lance's back while keeping him sitting up.

Lance eventually calmed down enough to speak and just barely be understood. His train of thought was messier than before and he spoke in broken sentences; Some were understandable and some were jumbled words that didn't make sense when put together. In the end, Hunk understood the point he was trying to get across.

"I just don't want this to get in between us and-" Lance rushed out when Hunk removed his hand from his back. He stopped mid sentence when Hunk cupped both of his cheeks gently. 

"Lance, I. . ." Hunk's voice trailed off looking for the words to say. "Can I kiss you?" His voice was even quieter than before.

Lance's eyes widened as he stared at his friend. His face was already red from crying but he could feel it getting even hotter. "What?" He finally took notice of the faint red on Hunk's face as well. Hunk's eyes shifted off him and he looked away with embarrassment and regret. Lance's hand reached up and felt Hunk's on his face. "Yeah, you can, uh, kiss me. . ." 

Hunk leaned forward and it felt like time had slowed down. Their eyes closed. Hunk's lips were soft while Lance's were chapped and scabbed from gnawing on them. Lance's hand slid down Hunk's cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck. One of Hunk's hands moved back and found itself tangled in Lance's hair. The two of them were gentle together as time felt like it had finally frozen. Neither of them wanted that short but sweet moment to end. It felt like magic. The kind of magic you experience when you stand at a high point and see the sunset's orange and pink light reflect on the beautiful landscape around you or the kind of magic you experience when you go on a road trip and look up at the night sky to see all the stars you can't see in the city. 

The two boys eventually pulled away from each other. They searched each other's eyes for. . . something. Regret? Comfort? All they found in the deafening silence were more tears but with smiles this time. Then came their laughter. Hunk wiped away stray tears and Lance moved next to him and leaned against his side with an arm wrapped around his waist. 

"How long were the two of us oblivious you think?" Hunk asked. 

"I don't know. Years, maybe?" The two chuckled at the thought of it. Spending so much time together, being closer than any friends, and never realizing their feelings for one another. "It's ridiculous."

Hunk grabbed his hand and squeezed a small bit. With a smile on his face he said, "It's getting late we should get to bed." He stood up and pulled Lance up with him. "Still need me to carry you across the room, my princess?" he joked at Lance.

Lance rubbed his dried eyes and lightly elbowed Hunk in the side. "While it would be nice, I'm pretty sure i can walk a few feet without any help." Lance's smile was soft as Hunk picked him up anyways. "I hate you," he joked and chuckled. 

Hunk carried him over to his bed and set him down gently. "Shut up, you love me." 

"Mmm, what gave you that idea?" Lance smirked and was quick to roll over with his back to Hunk. 

Hunk paid no mind to his banter and crawled into bed next to him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I love you, too," he whispered, wrapping an around Lance and pulling him close. Lance lost count how many times his face had become as red as a tomato that night and this moment had just added onto that pile. 

The two laid in bed silently like this all night, forcing themselves to remember the feeling of being this close to each other, the warmth of their bodies together, the kiss they had shared and how nice it felt.


End file.
